1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to heat sink assemblies and, more particularly, to a heat sink assembly having a clip which can be easily and accurately assembled to the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink assembly cools an electronic device. The heat sink assembly generally includes a heat sink attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to facilitate dissipation of heat therefrom and a clip fastening the heat sink to the electronic device. The heat sink includes a base and a plurality of fins extending therefrom. A channel is defined between every two adjacent fins. The clip extends through one of the channels of the heat sink and abuts a top surface of the base.
When the clip is mounted on the heat sink, the heat sink is punched by a tool to have a portion thereof deformed to engage with the clip. By this manner, on the one hand, the punched part of the heat sink may be broken from the heat sink during the punching process whereby the clip cannot be attached to the heat sink. On the other hand, the punched part may too tightly engage with the clip, thereby the clip can not properly rotate relative to the heat sink and accordingly cannot properly secure the heat sink to the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink assembly having a clip which can be easily and accurately assembled to the heat sink to solve the problems of the prior art mentioned above.